Beyond Love
by Alexis12
Summary: Ethan finally asks Lizzie out. Lizzie is excited for the upcoming dance with him, but someones alittle heartbroken. Is jealousy in the air?


"Lizzie," A little voice whispered, "Lizzzie!"   
  
Anna, my little 6 year old cousin, was staying with us for 3 weeks while my aunt and uncle were in San Jose. She constently bothered me, trying to get attention every possible way that she could. She always went through my clothes, put on my make-up, and one time she 'accidently' pulled my phone plug out when I was having a reasonable conversation with Ethan Craft!  
  
Anna took a pencil, from under my bed, and she poked my cheek. "Lizzie," She continued saying, she constently poked my face with the stupid pen. I opened my eyes alittle and saw Anna getting up from the floor. When she stood up straight, I quickly closed my eyes. I heard her sigh and move towards the end of my bed, putting her head next to my feet.  
  
She climbed up my bed, and crawled on my leg. I couldn't bare the pain. She crawled on my back and sat on her knees. She played with my hair and twisted a chunk of it around her little hand. She tapped her fingers all over my head and made it fly in the air. "Lizzie! Lizze wake up!" She poked my ear and I felt her get up. She put each of her feet on both of my sides and both her hands were on my back. "LIZZIE!" She yelled as she jumped on my back.  
  
"ANNA!!" I sat up on my bed and she flew back on my bed and her feet went over her head.  
  
"Yay! Lizzie awake!" She sat up, jumped off my bed, and ran towards my door.  
  
"ANNA! I'm gonna get you!" I cried and ran after her. She flew down the stair, giggling.  
  
"Ahh!!" She ran into the kitchen and ran into my mom. She buried her face in my moms stomach and was still giggling. She turned around and her curly blonde hair was all over her face. "Look! I woke Lizzie up!"   
  
I slid into the kitchen and grabbed the counter to get back my balance. I was breathing hard and stared at Anna.   
  
"Mom! Did you tell her to wake me up?" I brushed my hair out of my face.  
  
"I called you like 50 times so I asked Anna to wake you up. Is that a problem?" She picked up Anna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna giggled and was sucking on her fingers.   
  
"Err!!! Well tell her not to jump on my back next time!" I screamed and stormed upstairs.  
  
Anna was cute, but she was a pain. I walked in my room and closed my door and leaned against it. I let out a big sigh and flopped on my bed. I was drifting off to sleep. It was so peaceful and quiet. All of a sudden my alarm clock went off. "GRRRR!!" I lifted my chin on my pillow and stared at the clock. 11:30. Oh no! I was supposed to meet Gordo and Miranda at the Digital Bean at 12! I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and ran to the closet.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear," Time was ticking through my head. I chose some of my few favs. I did a fashion run in my mirror to choose my pick. "God who cares!" I threw everything back in my closet and chose my pink and white striped shirt with a white collar and a slit on the front and my white capris and my new pink flipflops. I looked in my mirror. I was starting to get sick of the color pink. It was everywhere. I looked at the clock. 11:45! I ran into the bathroom and heated my curling iron and I brushed my hair. I flipped my hair out and put some little curls scattered around my head. I fixed it up and ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom can you give me a ride to the Digital Bean. I'm supposed to meet Miranda and Gordo there. Okay thanks mom!" I said in a hurry and ran into the garage. I jumped into the car and waited impatiently. 'What was taking her so long!' I couldn't wait any longer so I honked the horn. My mom ran into the garage and looked at me through the front window. She shook her head and walked the the door. She opened the door and got in. I watched her every move and she was going in slow motion. Hurry up! We were silent the whole way there. We finally arrived.  
  
"Thanks mom!" I hopped out out of the car and slammed the door.   
  
"Now Lizzie, call me when your about the come home!" She yelled as I walked quickly to the doors.   
  
"Okay!" I cried back, turning around.   
  
When I got inside it was quiet, except for the music playing in the background. I didn't see them anywhere. Did they leave? I looked at my watch. 12:09.   
  
"Finally!" A familiar voice cried out, "I thought you'd never make it!"   
  
I turned around, "Sorry guys. I overslept."  
  
"Well atleast your here!" Gordo said.  
  
"So how's Anna?" Miranda asked, wondering from last night. Anna was running around and she ran into the fireplace and she hit her head.  
  
"Oh she's fine, but if she doesn't leave me alone she won't be!" I said as we sat at a table.  
  
"What did she do?" Asked Gordo.  
  
"This morning she wakes me and and she keeps calling out my name and then she jumps on my back!" I complained and let out a little shriek.  
  
"What a pain." Miranda said, taking a sip of her de-cafe moca.  
  
"Oh my gosh I know!"   
  
I'm looking around the place and I see Ethan walking in!   
  
"Oh my gosh guys!" I pointed at Ethan, who was walking towards us.  
  
"Ethan!" Miranda squealed.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "Not again."  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie!" He came over to me and sat down, "Just the person I was looking for!" He did his sexy smile and brushed his hair. I couldn't help but let out a big smile.   
  
"So, what's up Ethan?" I said, taking a sip of my drink, smiling.  
  
"Nothing, hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," I looked at Miranda and Gordo, "Guys, I'll be back." I said as I got up and followed Ethan.  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry for the long chapter!I know it's kinda pointless.. I wasn't really sure of the whole plot of it as I was writing the beginning. I'm going to be writing more soon. 


End file.
